


Prime

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, OT3, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Convincing Nyx to join them isn't that difficult.





	Prime

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request to write a Drautos/Cor/Nyx threesome relationship + both pinning for Nyx. It's kinda like that?? Idek but I tried.

Titus grows distracted from his paperwork with the warm pressure against the corner of his lips and a hand over his cheek as a pleasant greeting of a “hello” leaves Cor’s lips. Titus hums at the familiar presence and comfort, leaning into the touch just centimeters closer and receives another kiss but over his head instead.

“Titus, that message you sent. It sounded serious.”

“Yes. Well...” Titus pauses in thought, leaving the unsigned papers to the side. “I figured it would be better to speak about it in person.”

“Well I’m here before my break is over. What’s on your mind?”

Titus draws it out a bit, earning a worried look from Cor but he pats the man’s arm in good measure. “I suppose it’s been this way for the both of us, don’t you agree?”

“And what is that exactly?”

“Oh you know the answer to that.” Titus laughs in reply. “It’s getting Nyx’s attention that proves troubling and we both can agree that he’s quite oblivious about it.”

“Ah yes, it’s been weeks since we started it, too,” Cor answers. “I think a more direct approach would help.” And he leans against Titus’ side.

“Got something in mind?” Titus wraps an arm around Cor’s waist and brings him closer until the Marshal lowers his head, his mouth inches away from the Captain getting what he wants.

Cor whispers slightly over Titus’ lips, his nose bumping into the other. “Call him in and we’ll go from there.” His finger glides teasingly along Titus’ mouth and pulls back before the Captain could claim it.

“Tease...” Titus growls as Cor bathes in the little victory.

Titus then sends a quick message to Nyx to come to his office.

Not for long, Nyx enters into the room, shutting the door behind him. “Captain, Marshal.” He greets them both, but more surprise to see Cor, but the Marshal heads to the Glaive’s side, a hand over his back.

“Glad you can make it, Nyx,” Cor notices the younger man’s tense shoulders, the hint of nervousness passing through his eyes. “Relax, you’re not here for a scolding.” His hand strokes in slow successions and feels Nyx loosen up.

“I wasn’t worried about that, sir,” Nyx mutters.

Titus makes his way over from his desk. “Do you know why you’re here?”

“I don’t know, sir.”

“Cor, if you can take these.” Titus removes his top wear, careful of the chains and medals going along with it as Cor takes them into his arms. Afterwards, the gloves are off and place over the bundle. He doesn’t miss the stare that Nyx gives him, watching carefully of every movement he makes. Titus gives a silent praise and shoots a knowing look at Cor.

“You sure I’m not in trouble?” Nyx asks, wearily.

“Only if you disobey a direct order.”

And there’s that grin. “Sounds about right, Captain.”

“Before we take this any further, I need you to answer a question for us,” Cor adds in. He begins taking his jacket off and sets it down over Titus’ attire.

“Yeah...?” Nyx swallows.

“What do say about joining us? Titus and I would love your company, if you’re interested. We’ve been trying at times but I don’t think you noticed how difficult it is to want you.”

“Wait, you mean...” Nyx’s eyes widen. “As in?”

“We want to fuck you,” Titus states bluntly.

“Not _just_ that.” Cor clicks his tongue. “But for starters, we can give you a taste. If that’s what you want.”

The realization becomes apparent on Nyx’s face. He looks at Cor and then to his Captain, the cogs in his head turns and turns. “Was I really that dense?”

“Yes.” They both answer.

“Astrals,” Nyx laments and processes it even further while his superiors wait.

The final decision is made.

“Sign me up.”

And it’s Titus who makes the first move, tilting Nyx’s chin upwards and plants a gentle kiss over waiting lips. Titus lingers for a response and feels Nyx warming up to him slowly, a hand reaching to grip the burgundy sweater. Nyx releases a subtle groan as the press of their lips together deepens.

While Nyx is distracted, Cor comes from behind, wrapping his arms around Nyx’s front, fingers removing the Kingsglaive garb and lets it fall to the floor. He brushes his lips along Nyx’s shoulder, planting butterfly kisses along his neck.

“Fuck, Cor,” Nyx suddenly admits as he parts from Titus, breathing harder than before.

“Want us to stop?” Titus asks him and cards his fingers through Nyx’s hair, admiring the set of braids and beads. He hears a faint “no” and lips return over Nyx’s mouth.

Cor’s hands slides underneath the gray shirt, feeling the muscles underneath as he takes his time while Nyx shudders at the sensitive spots along his sides and a squeeze over his left nipple, sending a immediate jolt, tilting his head back against the Marshal’s shoulder with a cry. Cor likes the sound of it and sends a message at Titus with a nod.

Both men stop at the same time. Titus licks his own lips and caresses Nyx’s face as the latter sighs into it like a cat while Cor keeps his hold around Nyx’s waist.

“We’ll continue this tonight,” Cor says into the Glaive’s ear. “We’ll have dinner first and it’s Titus’ turn to cook, too.”

“And then we fuck you _hard_.”

“Really, Titus?”

“Fuck yes.” Nyx shines with an award winning smile, snuggling up Cor’s front, his hands wrap into the Marshal’s own and squeezes. “Wait. Then what’s the point of you guys removing your clothes somewhat?”

“Comfort.”

“Good eye candy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
